magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Spellcaster
I am the Eye of the Storm-- a great, raging storm of the natural elements. 'Spellcaster' Spellcasters are characters that harness the supernatural powers to cast magic at their foes and defend their allies with. These supernatural abilities let them storm the battlefront effectively, and to bring down the bitter hatred that exists within the natural balance of life. Adventuring Spellcasters have no restrictions to adventures-- they'd rather prefer the outdoors and to be a part of nature. They have a natural knack for long distance travelling. Characteristics The spellcaster's ability to cast magic is tremendous, so Spellcasters need alot of focus and concentration. Most spellcasters tend to be those who choose to be a part of society rather than becoming involved with military ideals. There are a huge range of spellcasters, and each one is proficient with a specific element, though they are not restricted from casting spells from just one element. Races Humans do not have the natural ability to harness the elements, due to their genetics. Magi, Eagorans, Pudgeys, and all other races are naturally adept to casting magic. Other Classes Spellcasters work well with most classes. Spellcasters have the unique benefit to multiclass with another class to the character's choosing, but the character can only level up in his or her Spellcaster class and not the other class. The Spellcaster can earn the special abilities and powers at the same level as the Spellcaster's level. The bonus class cannot level up. The ''Spellcaster cannot multiclass with the Argonaut, Commando, Dragoon, Jedi, or Sage classes.' Role Controller -- Spellcasters control the natural elements which gives them power, and they unleash it in the form of usable energy that can affect their targets in a variety of ways. Game Rule Information Spellcasters have the following statistics- Abilities The abilities for Spellcasters are mainly based on what kind of spellcasting domain they choose. Offensive Spellcasters are adept with Strength; Defensive Spellcasters are adept with Constitution; Supportive Spellcasters are adept with Intelligence; All-round Spellcasters are adept with all three abilities. Dexterity allows them to dodge other magical attacks, and to increase their defenses. A high Wisdom score allows spellcasters to learn more spells as they go. Class Skills Spellcaster skills include: Balance, Concentration, Decipher Script, Diplomacy, Escape Artist, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana, Elements, Geography, Nature), Magic Attack, Magical Appitude, Search, Sense Motive, Spot, Survival. Skill Points At Lv. 1-''' (5+INT Modifier) x 5 'After Lv. 1-' 5+ INT Modifier Class Features Weapon & Armor Proficiency Spellcasters are proficient with all Light weapons, as well as the Rapier, Shortsword, Scimitar, Scythe and Shortbow. Spellcasters are proficient with Light or no armor. Medium and Heavy armor applies a Spell Failure chance. Medium armor applies a -2 penalty to Magic Attack, and Heavy armor applies a -4 penalty to Magic Attack. Bonus Feats Spellcasters gain a bonus feat every 6 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feat. Combat Casting You automatically gain the Combat Casting feat. It does not count as a Bonus Feat, and it does not reduce the number of feats you can choose. Improved Combat Casting As the Feat Combat Casting, but you gain a +6 bonus to Concentration for casting spells defensively at Lv. 10. Greater Combat Casting As Improved Combat Casting, but you gain a +8 bonus to Concentration for casting spells defensively at Lv. 20. Spellcasting Domains A Spellcaster gets to choose between Offensive Spellcasting, Defensive, Supportive, or All- Rounder Spellcasting domains. If you select All- Rounder spellcasting domain, you get to select a variety of spells from all domains, but you won't be able to select spells that are specific to the domain. In short, not all spells are accessible for All- Rounder Spellcasters. 2nd Spellcasting Domain At Lv. 11, if you have selected Offensive, Defensive, or Supportive Spellcasting domains, you can select a second Spellcasting Domain. If you have chosen All- Rounder Spellcasting Domain, you do not gain the benefit of choosing another spellcasting domain, nor do you gain the benefit of selecting speficic spells. Again, the All- Rounder spellcaster is not able to access certain spells. Sense Magic At Lv. 5, a Spellcaster gains the ability to sense nearby magical auras, whether it would be creatures, objects, or traps. The range of the aura is equal to 2 times the character's Wisdom Modifier. The aura is continuous, but you must use the Survival skill to sense nearby magical auras. This ability can be used once per round as a Minor action. Wisdom Enhancement At 5th Level, the Spellcaster's Wisdom score gains a +1 enhancement bonus every 5 Levels, up to a maximum of a +4 enhancement bonus at Lv. 20. Starting Packages Magi Spellcaster Weapons '''Rapier (1d8 dmg, Critical 18/20 x2, slashing/ Piercing, 6lbs) Feat Combat Casting Gear Spellbook, Sword Belt, Backpack Spellcasting Domain Defensive Spellcasting The Spellcaster: Tables # Spells cast= Spells per Day + WIS Modifier Spellcasters can cast all spells. They do not have a specific Domain, unlike the Argonaut. The number of Bonus spells per Day and the number of Spells Cast is equal to the value on the table in the Abilities section. Important: Bonus Spells Cast do not apply to 0- Level spells. However, 0- Level spells do gain the benefit of Bonus Spell per Day. Back to Classes Category:Classes